


A thing with the cheerleaders

by Middle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cheerleaders, F/F, Jealous, Smut, future smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle/pseuds/Middle
Summary: Nicole has a thing with the cheerleaders





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Today is being a long and a boring day. It's one of this neverend days. I wanna go home, Netflix & chill, cuddling with Waverly. But Nedley asked me and some other officers to take an extra shift. And here we are, watching for a bunch of teenagers celebrating whatever. High school isn't my thing, never was. I miss my friends and the basketball team but I was glad all that finished too.

 

In front of me are the cheerleaders laughing, screaming and taking selfies. Ugh teenagers. But I have to say, another thing I miss from playing basketball is the beautiful and distracting cheerleaders, good times under the bleachers.

When I look up to see all the room I never expected Waverly could be here. She's smiling me from the other side of the room full of young people. She approaches to me smiling but suddenly her face isn't happy, she's not smiling anymore. She's now with narrowing her eyes and with tighten lips.

 

"Hi babe" 

 

"Mmmm don't 'babe' me" is she angry? 

 

I don't know what can I say just one minute ago she was smiling at me.

She turns her head looking up and down to one of the cheerleaders. Then looks at me again.

"Were you checking the cheerleaders?"

Oh shit.

 

"What? No" keep it cool Nicole.

 

"Oh really?"

 

"Wave I wasn't-"

 

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say" her tone sounds angry? upset? jealous?

Suddenly the idea of my tiny girlfriend jealous is a little funny.

 

"Waverly? Are you.. are you jealous?" I can't help smiling.

With red cheeks she looks at her hands then to my eyes

 

"No, I-"

 

One of the girls behind us interrupts Waverly.

 

"Hi officer" she's smiling, playing with her fingers with her blonde hair.

 

I can't quite listen what she's saying, the only thing I can do is see at the "get out of here bitch" Waverly is looking at the girl.

I don't know the time I was staring at Waverly but the voice of the cheerleader take me out of my thoughts.

 

"So.. apart of what people says about what you did, what else you can do with that handcuffs?" She has a cheeky smile, I remember that smile like if it was yesterday. It's like almost all the young girls' smile when you're a teenager makes your knees weak. But now it doesn't feel the same. I don't know what to answer at this. but before I can say something Waverly jumps between the blonde girl and me. 

 

"Okay, I think you should go back with your friends"

 

"Why? I'm here talking with my officer friend"

 

I can't see Waverly's face but the cheerleader blinks twice gesturing with her lips a big 'okay' and turns around leaving us.

Waverly turns around looking straight to my eyes.

 

"Wave-" 

 

I can't finish. She jumps tugging me by my neck with her arms.

She's kissing me roughly. I have no time to react. She parts her lips from mine.

 

"Wow"

 

"You know, I've never take you for one of this people which have a thing with the cheerleaders huh" she says playing with my shirt.

 

"I don't ha-" she puts her index finger on my lips.

 

"I've to go, see you later" with a wink she leaves.

This woman is gonna be the death of me.

 

—

 

I'm tired, so tired. Like if today was a 48 hours day. The last hours were the longest hours in my life. I don't know what happened with Waverly. I need to talk with her, I don't want her to be angry because of nothing. Like if I could have eyes for another isn't her. Like if I could have stamina for have sex with another. I mean all is being so smooth-or not- in bed.. and the couch.. and the kitchen.. and the car.. and.. yep the thing is she has a lot of energy. The best thing is that I could be days listening to her, I love talking to her, she's so smart and funny.

God, I'm in love with this woman.

I park the car and can see the red jeep. Is Waverly here? Does she wanna talk like I want? I feel so nervous suddenly.

I open the door and this girl know how to make me have a heart attack.

She's here, in front of me with her cheerleader uniform. What a uniform. No one needs a lot of imagination with this. Her arms, her abs, her legs, that ass, her face. Those eyes are going to kill me. My mouth is dry and my brain isn't working anymore.

 

"So, you still haven't a thing with the cheerleaders?"

 

Yep, the death of me, she's gonna be the death of me.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than I expected ;)  
> Sorry for any mistakes  
> Enjoy

  
Everything is happening so fast and so slow at the same time. Waverly turns around and looking straight to my eyes she presses play to the iPod.  
God, if she looks at me like this again I don’t know what I’m gonna do.  
She’s doing what it looks like one of her old routines in high school. I’m speechless.  
She’s dancing, moving her hips and arms. She takes a few steps closer to me, she puts her hands just above her breast and her hands go down touching all her body until they are on her thighs then one of her hands is between her legs while the other is going up to touch her breast again. I'm following all her movements with my eyes and when I look up she's biting her bottom lip and like if I was a mirror I bite mine too. Then she puts her hand again on her hips to make another move but when she looks up at my eyes again she stops dancing abruptly. She has a concern expression.  
I can't even imagine how my face looks like right now.

“Nicole? Why don’t you-? You don't... ugh I knew this was a terrible idea..” She covers her face with her hands. “I should go and change my clothes” she said and she turns around and disappears in the hallway before I could do anything.

  
Okay, Nicole what the fuck is wrong with you? Why aren’t you saying anything? I've been with others but Waverly is the only one who makes my brain doesn't work properly when she's around.

“No, Waves wait” But she’s already in my bedroom.  
When I open the door I can she her eyes are red, holding tears, well done Nicole.

“I’m sorry, I thought it could be funny”  
"Hey" I put my hand under her chin, now she's looking at me.  
"Yeah, you're right. It's not funny" before she can talk with confused eyes "it's kinda so hot, damn Earp" I say with my biggest smile. She laughs and sighs at the same time and one tear falls down her face.  
"Yeah?" She says with a little smile.  
"Mmhm" I nod and with one hands on her hip I pull her closer "Super hot" and I kiss her, she bites my lip and I my knees are jelly.

I brake the kiss, an idea pops out of my mind.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Shh, give me that"  
"Wha-? Why?"  
"Sit down" I say with a cheeky smile "and don't move"  
I go out of the bedroom with the pom-poms in my hands. The fast as I can I take off my boots and trousers and I unbutton some more buttons of my shirt and I make a knot above my belly with each one of the down hems of the shirt. When I'm sure I look ridiculous I open the door a little just for Waverly can see my face.  
"You ready?"  
"Nicole I don't understand what ar-"  
"I said, you ready?" Rolling her eyes and putting her arms like in surrender  
"Yeah,I guess-"  
I press play and it sounds the same song Waverly had when she was dancing. I open the door. Resting my hands on the door frame I try to make the sexiest -and ridiculous- pose.  
Waverly laughing puts her hand on her mouth.  
"What do you think huh?" I start moving trying to remember the moves Waverly made before.  
I only hear Waverly's laugh and that's all I need to keep going.  
"I know I'm pretty sexy" I wink while I move my hips.  
I take a few steps closer and when she tries to touch me I slap lightly her hand with the pom-pom.  
"No no, you can't touch this"  
When she opens her mouth to complain I cut her  
"Watch me"  
I put my hands on my head and I move like if waves go through all my body biting my lip. She laughs and with dark eyes she jumps on me. With her legs around my hips and her arms around my neck we're kissing passionately.  
When she brakes the kiss to breathe I smile and rest my forehead on hers.  
"See, this is funny because you were laughing but you are so hot in this uniform because I'm speechless and my brain short circuited when you were dancing"  
Waverly smiles widely.  
With a cheeky smile and my voice low I say "And now, you broke the rule, you weren't allowed to touch me so.."

 

 

* * *

 

After I laid her on the bed roughly and pinned her hands over her head. I'm torturing her, teasing her while I feel how I'm driving her crazy.  
With my fingers running over Waverly's abs I'm drawing with my tongue on her skin, biting and leaving kisses below her belly.  
"Nic-Mmmm nicole..."  
I look up and I see the path of bite marks and bruises I'm leaving through all her body. It starts on her neck and goes down on her breast and all around them too.  
I go up to catch her wet lips, she bucked up her hips trying to find any relief but when she doesn't get it she growls and before I can stop her she push me by my shoulders until I'm on my back and she's straddling me.  
"You know I love when you do this but I hate you so much at the same time" she says with an evil smile and leans down to bite my neck.  
She takes my hand and she guides it down between our bodies slowly and when our hands are on my pubic bone she puts her fingers over mine and she curls them a little and with my own fingers she's stroking my clit.  
"Oh fuck.." I try to catch a breath  
Suddenly I feel a wet tongue on my sensitive nipple and we moan at the same time, after working with one she goes to the other breast. Slowly she introduces one of my fingers with one of hers over mine.  
"Do you like this?"  
"Oh fuck! Waves yes"  
After torturing me with our fingers inside me going in and out slowly, she leans and bites my earlobe and whispers "yeah, me too" and before I know she introduces my fingers inside her.  
"I love riding you" and with that she starts to move her hips until she's whimpering and clenching around my fingers.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you like it and if you want more  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
